Percival C. McLeach
"Home, home on the range, where the critters are tied up in chains, i'll rip through their sides, and i'll cut off their hides and the next day, i'll do it again." ''~ McLeach (his twisted version of "Home On The Range") '''Percival C. McLeach' is a sociopathic poacher and the chief antagonist of the second Rescuers movie, The Rescuers Down Under - motivated as much out of sadistic pleasure as he was greedy. McLeach sought to capture a rare eagle and was ruthless enough to use a young boy named Cody as bait in order to get what he desired. Unlike the comical Madame Medusa of the first film, McLeach was shown as a serious villain with almost no redeeming qualities and it was only through his defeat that the story could have a happy ending as he was so utterly psychotic that he was willing to feed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles once the boy had outlived his usefulness. McLeach was first introduced to Cody when the boy fell into a pit-trap, having befriended a rare and magnificiant eagle known as Marahute beforehand. The boy still had one of her feathers as a parting gift - which would prove to be a mistake as McLeach noticed the feather and decided to kidnap the boy to help him track down the eagle (though McLeach was also intending on kidnapping the boy regardless so as not to risk being found by the authorities). McLeach proceeds to toss Cody's backpack to crocodiles to trick the rangers into believing the boy had been eaten by the animals and thus covering his tracks - meanwhile a hapless Cody is driven to McLeach's lair where he is soon put in a cage alongside a collection of rare and protected Australian wildlife, many of which are living in terrible conditions. However, Cody is in luck as two mice from the Rescue Aid Society are soon sent to aid him, being none other than Bernard and Bianca, the heroes of the first film - upon arriving in Australia the two mice become aware of McLeach's true plan once they track him down. Knowing that Cody was emotionally attached to the eagle, McLeach cruelly lied to the boy, telling him the eagle had been shot by another hunter and that nobody is around to guard her eggs - however this was an act and when a worried Cody runs off to find the eggs, McLeach follows in a large truck, he also brings along his lizard sidekick Joanna so that she can eat the eggs and thus ensure McLeach gets even more wealth via making Marahute the last of her kind. McLeach proceeds to capture Cody and Marahute, taking them to a cliff where he ties Cody up and decides to feed the boy to a swarm of crocodiles since he had outlived his usefulness - but Bernard manages to stop the machine McLeach was using to lower Cody into the river. McLeach responded by getting out of the vehicle and personally started firing at the rope holding Cody with a shotgun but once again Bernard thinks fast and tricks Joanna into chasing him - causing her to knock both McLeach and herself into the river in the process. While in the river McLeach is attacked by crocodiles but fends them off, after a while the crocodiles depart and McLeach taunts them triumphantly only to turn around and realize in horror that they were not actually afraid of him but were swimming away from a large waterfall. McLeach proceeds to plunge to his seeming demise as the river swept him down into the waterfall. It is unkown if he survived or not. Trivia McLeach is considered one of Disney's darkest villains - although he is not the most well-known, he arguably rivals Sykes and Frollo and possibly Clayton in terms of being a man who is noticably psychotic and is rarely played for laughs: however it is worth noting many traditional Disney villains are not overly comedic, the comedic style of villainy is actually fairly recent (villains such as Maleficent, Evil Queen and Ursula were all played, more or less, straight and without too much comedy - as was Scar). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villians Category:Gunmen Category:Sequel Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Child-Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopath Category:Singing Villains Category:Presumed Deceased